Feels Like Spring
by Mus4u
Summary: Morgan gives Reid a ride home after work. preslash if you squint


This is my first time posting in this fandom. I wrote this for the march challege for the morganreid_cm community at Livejournal. The challenge is 'Spring Fever.'

Friendship story or pre-slash if you turn your head and squint really hard

I do not own Criminal Minds, no profit here just having fun.

~*~

Reid marvelled at the change in the weather, Monday there had been nearly six inches of snow on the ground when he had left for work. He'd walked to work because his car barely functioned well on normal cold days; days with snow? No way. He walked, and kept on walking the whole week. Now leaving on Friday afternoon, and that felt strange all in it's own a whole week doing nine to five, it was nearly seventy-five degrees. It was a reward Reid figured, being the first week in march in all.

"Hey man," Morgan came up behind him. "Yeah I would just be standing here too." Reid had been just standing enjoying the warm day. Morgan slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the parking lot.

"Oh I didn't drive today." Reid went to move from under the arm when Morgan pulled him closer.

Morgan gave a sly grin, "_Great_, I'll give you a ride."

"Oh no really I want to walk." But Morgan's smile didn't waver and his smile only got wider.

"Trust me pretty boy you want to drive home with me." It dawned on Reid that there was a reason behind that devious smirk.

"You're on the bike, aren't you?" Reid stopped abruptly and Morgan came to a stop with him. "I'll take the VRE."

With a little nudge Morgan had Reid walking again. "Come on Reid, you can't let a day like this come and go without riding."

Reid decided that the only way to get out of this was to start spouting statics, but before Reid could start there was a little flick of hurt on Morgan's face before the smile was back in place. Morgan knew what Reid had been about to say. "Don't you trust me Spencer?"

"Well, yes." Reid of course trusted Morgan. "I trust you."

"Good," Morgan started moving with a bit more purpose towards the parking lot and his bike.

Reid groaned when he caught sight of the motorcycle. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." The smile on Morgan's face was worth it though, he liked the he made his friend that happy.

"Don't worry, I got you." Morgan handed over a helmet and took Reid's bag and stowed it away. Morgan got on the bike with confidence and Reid was afraid he was just going to make them fall. "Here," He handed Reid a pair of sunglasses. "Trust me, you're going to want them."

"This is ridiculous." Reid climbed onto the bike and settled uncomfortable behind Morgan.

"You need to get comfortable pretty boy." Morgan yanked Reid's arms around his waist. "Hold on tight."

Reid scoffed, "No problem there."

Morgan turned to look at Reid, "Okay Reid if you re---"

"No," Reid tighten his hold around Morgan's waist to prove a point. "I've gotten this far I might as well follow through." Morgan's happy grin was lost to Reid as his eyes shut tightly when the bike moved forward.

It wasn't hard getting out of the parking lot and through the gate but it was when they first hit the open stretch of road and suddenly they were going faster than thirty-five mph that Reid tensed. Suddenly this seemed like the worst idea ever and he wasn't even looking at anything. "Open your eyes Spencer or you'll miss all the fun."

Reid was scarcely ready to breathe let alone open his eyes and look around, but he did. Wow. It wasn't anything like riding in a car with the window down or in a jeep with the top off. For those you were buckled in, secure; here like this with only Morgan keeping him grounded to the bike it was.. exhilarating.

"Oh wow," Reid knew that Morgan didn't hear it, that his voice was lost to the wind but he flexed his arms to show him that he was looking around. And it was amazing.

The moment Morgan took it a step farther Reid knew it, he felt the surge of power as the bike moved up a bit in speed. Reid's heart started thumping crazily. He tighten his grip on Morgan and hid his head a little into his shoulder. "No theatrics!" He yelled over the roar of the motorcycle and the whistle of the wind. Reid felt the rumbles of laughter even if he couldn't hear them.

When things started to look fimilar again and the bike began it descent to slower less heart racing speeds Reid began to relax against Morgan. The bike cutting off left Reid's ears humming for a moment. "So what did you think?" Morgan held the bike steady as Reid climbed off.

Reid shuffled his feet trying to get the feeling of the bike rumbling out of his system. "It was a learning experience."

"Aw come on Reid, that's all?" Morgan grinned and folded his arms over his chest. Reid could see what the motorcycle did for Morgan, he was relaxed.

"It was a lot of fun; a great way to start the weekend." Even hidden behind the dark tent of his glasses Reid knew that even Morgan's eyes were smiling. Reid made an awkward move to leave but then changed his mind, "Thank you for the ride home."

"No problem, any time." Morgan laughed at the look Reid gave the bike. "We could always get dinner..?"

It was Reid's turn to smile, "That sounds like an excellent idea." Reid handed over the helmet. "But I'll drive thanks, I have had enough of your motorcycle." As Morgan slung an arm around Reid's shoulder the younger man added. "For today."

Morgan grinned and pulled Reid a little closer, "That's all I ask."

~*~

Thank you for reading


End file.
